einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Auxiliary Tools
This is a list of all the software tools known and of use to the characters. Note that while NPC-created programmes almost universally have to be purchased, PC-made software status varies greatly depending on creator. Publicly available software This is a list of software tools created by characters that are openly available to anyone for free. It is not unheard of for the successful ones to be slowly incorporated into the standard feature list of the related equipment. Exaggerated movements mode Specialised piece of software for all exoskeleton variants. Increases the negative feedback of the exoskeleton, thus "exaggerating" the users movements and allowing for faster movement and easier dodging. It makes complex actions more difficult, though, requiring a minimum of 10 Dex not to suffer penalties to those. Requires exoskeleton computer to reboot to switch into this mode, which usually means several seconds of the exoskeleton powering down. Author: Nikitian Greiss Mathematical bullet hell A bullet hell shooter ?in VR? designed for Field Manipulator users to train their skills, requiring extensive use of quick yet complex mathematical calculations to play the game. Author: Victor Nox Medical monitoring system By using the medical sensor feeds in advanced suits and robot bodies, this auxiliary tool allows for quick and remote diagnostics and health monitoring of your teammates. Well, those who allow access to their sensor feeds, anyway. Author: Dr. Maurice Sanctor Mad Hatter A suite of reality-augmenting mapping software, similar to the popular Cartographer tool, which utilizes the cameras to create a 3D representation of the area; naturally, the more camera feeds you can get, the better and more full the 3D map would be. In addition, Mad Hatter allows to deliberately introduce finely-tuned distortion levels to the video-output, allowing the user to 'cheat' away from certain perception-altering kinds of mind influence. Developed specifically for Mission 21 use, it is currently demonstrating its effectiveness there. It has been updated to include echolocation mapping with "Batchip" technology, courtesy of Auron Kell. Warning: High levels of distortion can be disorienting, use them at your own risk. Author: Dr. Maurice Sanctor/Hephaestus R&D Department 'Selective Internal Performance Limiter Disabling' Robot Bodies can deactivate their internal performance limiters, which greatly increases strength but makes them break everything they touch and damages their body. This program allows you to selectively deactivate the internal performance limiters for only part of your body. For if you want to punch extra hard with one hand, while not spilling your tea with the other. Or if you only want to damage part of your body and keep the rest intact. Author: Dubley Steptimus 'Move Using Aux' A program that is downloaded onto an Exoskeleton or Robot body, and passively records all muscle/actuator movements with great detail. It automatically organizes them into command sets that can be executed with simple orders (such as "run") Author: Steve Saint 'Fight Using Aux' A program developed from the above, which takes a massive library of combat movements, and allows them to be used by a person with brain-texting abilities. In effect, it is similar to playing a mixture of Street Fighter and Toribash, except with your actual body. ((Allows AUX rolls instead of Dex/Str rolls in melee combat)) Author: Steve Saint 'Target through walls' A prototype program which takes several video feeds from known locations (such as static cameras, and linked MK suits) to determine the relative positions of moving objects, and highlights them on the HUD of all linked camera feeds, even if there are obstructions in between the camera and object. It also adds a small radial view of nearby contacts. This will be re-written in order to be far more useful. Author: Steve Saint 'Possession Software' A robotic body remote control program: Takes all sensory signals that one robotic body (hereby called the 'remote body') receives, without necessarily blocking them from any brain in the remote body, and transmits them to a server. The server disseminates that information to any requesting platform. Currently, the only platform that accepts and uses those signals is a robotic body (hereby called the 'main body'). When activated, it stops the brain in the main body from receiving any signals from the main body, and replaces them with the signals from the remote body. While the program is active, it also prevents the main body from recieving any signals from the brain, and instead reroutes them back through the server to the remote body. The remote body acts on those signals, as if they were sent from a brain inside of it. This allows remote piloting of any body designed to use a braincase as it's controller. It functions well as long as the body stays near areas with a built up communication network. If the body ventures more than about a half mile away, lag starts to get too high to function. Restricted to Hephaestus only. Author: Steve Saint 'Auto-Reset' A program that can link a 5 Second Reset to your suit or robot body's sensors. It will automatically activate the reset when it senses brain death, either temporary or permanent. Author: Konrad Curtz Private software This is where the majority of character-created auxiliary soft falls under, with the creator never making it publicly known and never trying to sell it for tokens either. However, it also makes for lack of public impact, so there are easily scores of programmes forgotten, which would belong to this category otherwise. Autododge/Collision-Counter Sister systems developed and improved in two stages and which require the addition of more sensors to the MkIII suit to give it more accuracy when determining the approach of solid objects. The Autododge option automatically tries to dodge incoming projectiles, objects and blows, or at least assists in the dodging effort, at the cost of being neither subtle nor gentle. It was envisioned as a development of the Collision-Counter system, which in turn prevented the user from smashing into walls or similar objects via counter-thrust with the rocket pods and had the avoidance of overshots and accidental crashes in mind upon its creation. Both tools can be activated and deactivated independently. The systems' implementation required the acquisition and installation of sensors, around four tokens' worth (needs to be checked). Author: Milno Enedrasi/R&D Department Dash Trying to avoid the tech-savviness necessary to maneuver in high speeds without losing control and crashing, this system allows for a full speed (500mph) or slower dash straight at a target/point marked by the MkIII's wearer. Unfortunately, decelerating is a more complicated affair and being prepared for a crash is advisable. Author: Milno Enedrasi/R&D Department Exoskeleton Lock-joint By timely locking down the joints of the exoskeleton while firing, this auxiliary tool allows for stable firing platform, increasing Con weapons performance. Unfortunately, that also sharply decreases the user's ability to react while joints are locked, proving detrimental in short-range firefights. Author: Milno Enedrasi Fullstop An auxiliary system created to safely decelerate from very high speeds - and try to mitigate the Dash system's braking problems - it required the addition of extra flaps to the suit in order to slow down at a survivable rate from an all-out charge. Author: Milno Enedrasi Knockout Tool created to knockout the suit's wearer and lock the exoskeleton up as a last resource in case of mind-control. It was hastily created before Mission 5 and its activation requires at least a moment of resistance from the user, otherwise the mind-controller may simply prevent it from triggering. Author: Milno Enedrasi Proprietary software Auxiliary tools listed here can be purchased for tokens and, presumably, cannot be easily copied. Main software manufacturers for this section are either the Armory Master or the R&D department staff. Presumably, they can offer new items on request. Aiming support Designed for Mk III, this program can point out weak spots in known structures and enemies, and also tries to do the same to unknown ones after analyzing them for some time (1 full turn of observation) using calculations and the images obtained by the suit cameras. It is based on the threat assessment protocols in-built in all Mk III suits. Author: ? Price: ?, "a few tokens" Cartographer A suite of augmented reality mapping tools, allowing you to place virtual marks or notes in rooms or on walls, to leave a "Dotted line" path where ever you walk, to create maps of areas on the fly and other things. Author: Armory Master Price: 1 token Steady blade system This particular auxiliary tool for the Mk III suit's exoskeleton is designed to make the user always hit his target with a melee weapon if it is physically possible. That said, it has two drawbacks: injuries resulting from the program's loose constraints on "Physically possible" and injuries or fatalities because, while it always hits, it does so without mind to what the enemy is doing, often leading to both parties striking. However, the one with the system tends to come out on top, regardless. Author: Armory Master Price: ? tokens Category:Game Category:Armory Item